There is no good birthday parties for Jughead Jones
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Jughead Jones is fated not to have one good birthday party in his life. He has decided to ruin this one with his drunken hurt over the end of his and Betty's relationship ... and the fact that Betty is in a relationship with Veronica.


**The Yearly 365**

 **Prompt #201 (First Line) As far as birthdays went, this year's was going okay. No one had died yet.**

As far as birthdays went, this year's was going okay. No one had died yet.

"I think we are finally breaking that horrible habit." Kevin wise cracked taking another sip from his solo cup.

"Oh?" Jughead tilted his head to the other young man.

"This is the first birthday in two years that no one has died yet. Seriously Jug there isn't any news about someone death." Kevin nodded his head at the thought. "The party will be over in five minutes. I think we have finally broken that ugly streak."

"I think you jinxed it." Jughead frowned. He took a long gulp from his own solo cup. "You know the saying … saying something good out loud will wind it becoming horrible within a second." He shook his head. "With how Riverdale has gone to the darkness …."

"Just let it go Juggie." Betty rolled her eyes as she walked past the two boys. "Just for once let it go." She didn't bother waiting for him to answer. She found the person she had been searching for. "Ronnie!" She cried happily as she threw herself into her girlfriend.

Jughead stiffened up. His eyes darkened as his hand gripped the red solo cup tightly.

"Hey baby." Veronica whispered as she captured her girl's lips with her own. She slowly allowed her tongue to slip into Betty's mouth as she felt her girlfriend tightenen her hold against her body. She felt Betty pull her tighter against her. Her hands rose to cup Betty's cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

Betty finally pulled away for air. "As soon as everyone leaves baby … then I'll show you just how glad I am that I found you." She breathed in deep.

"Everyone get out!" Veronica called out loudly without tearing her eyes from Betty's darken sea of blue green. "Now!"

Jughead remained where he was standing. His arms tightly crossed across his chest. His dark eyes clued on the couple. On his ex-girlfriend's back.

Kevin clasped his hand on Jughead's tight left shoulder. "Come on birthday boy … time we left." He slightly slurred. He tired to pull Jughead towards the door of the Pembroke. But Jughead remained firmly rooted in his spot.

Veronica finally tore her eyes off of Betty's and looked over into Jughead's angry ones. "You need to leave now Jughead." She firmly said.

Betty sighed as she turned around. She pressed her back against Veronica's front. She felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her thin waist. She breathed easily as she felt Veronica's chin against her neck. "Juggie you need to leave now. Please." Her eyes soften at the sight of her ex-boyfriend and best friend just five feet from her. Her heart broke at the sheer hurt that was playing out in Jughead's eyes.

"Some birthday present." Jughead growled. "I thought the surprise 'sweet' sixteen party that you thrown for me was horrible. But, this," his right hand waved at the two girls; "is even more horrible then that." He growled. "I honesty wish that someone had died tonight." He glared into Veronica's eyes.

"Juggie." Betty breathed out. "I know you are hurt. You have every right to be hurt. But the romance you and I had is over. It was beatiful and right …. but we were never meant ever after."

Jughead lips lifted into a smirk. "No you never meant that to ever happen for us did you Betty. Your fanasty was always for Archie ….. not me. Never me." He shook his head. He looked back into Veronica's eyes. "You better watch yourself Veronica … because if you think what you have with Betty is ever after …. don't be surprise when she drops you the moment that Archie returns her feelings."

Kevin quickly stepped between the fueding friends. "Okay right. So it's best that I get Jughead out of here." He very firmly pressed his hands against Jughead's tight chest. "Lets go birthday boy. Time to get you home so you can sleep off this. Now." He was very firm on this.

Veronica just held Betty in her arms as Kevin pushed the angry Jughead Jones from her home. She felt Betty's pain as Jughead's words still floated in the tense silence. As soon as the front doors closed behind the two boys; she gently turned Betty around to face her. "B, he was drunk. He's in pain." She gently spoke. "Jughead _has_ to work through the pain. He will find the light at the end. I promise you." She rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Betty pulled away from her girlfriend. Her shoulders moved inwardly as she stared sadly into her girlfriend's eyes. "What if Jughead is right Veronica? What if by some sheer chance Archie Andrews someday does return my girlhood childish feelings for him … would I throw away what you and I share for him?"

Veronica stepped forward and she gently cupped her beloved's face in the palms of her hands. "No B. You are my soulmate. I am your soulmate. Fate has destined for us to be together. As friends, as lovers, as soulmates." She whispered as she gently wiped the falling tears from her beloved's cheeks. "I love you B."

"I love you Veronica. With my entire being." Betty husked as she rested her forehead against her soulmate's.


End file.
